Vampire: Trail of Blood
by hannymae
Summary: Quasi-real world AU. When the infallible assassin Hit receives an odd request from one of his clients, the absurd suddenly becomes real. This is just for fun. Don't take it completely seriously. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Hallow's Eve

_**A/N: For the sake of it, the Day of the Dead is going to take place on the same day as Halloween in this fanfiction.**_

 _ **In this story, the Day of the Dead is not the same as its real world counterpart so please do not take any offence at my poor attempts of trying not to be culturally insensitive.**_

* * *

Every year it was the same and he simply couldn't understand it.

"Trick or treat!"

About a dozen children were gathered at Hit's doorstep, their pumpkin themed bags outstretched as if they were expecting something.

Hit stared blankly at them.

"Come on, mister!" one kid demanded, shaking his half-full bag. "Don't you have any candy for us?"

Hit blinked. "Candy?" _Again?_

Every year it was the same for Hit, with children gathered at his house demanding an assortment of treats. It would always be on the same day, which led him to believe that it was a holiday of sorts. He knew that much. But he still didn't understand. What possessed these people to parade around the neighbourhood dressed as monsters?

"Come on," some middle aged father grumbled, tapping his foot impatiently. "We don't have all day!"

"Daddy, why isn't he giving us any candy?"

Their heads lowered, all the children shuffled away with their parents.

Sighing in exasperation, Hit shut his door. He was about to head to his living room to relax when another being knocked on his door. Keeping his face perfectly neutral, he answered it again. "Yes?"

"Rawr."

Caulifla, dressed in an elaborate dinosaur onesie, stood smirking. "This is the part where you give me the candy, Hit."

"Caulifla," Hit said by way of greeting. "What brings you here?"

The female almost staggered. "Uhh, didn't you hear what I said?" She shook her bag. "Candy?"

He simply stared at her. Then, "Wait, I've got something."

Chuckling, Caulifla leaned against the doorframe as she waited for Hit to return with whatever he planned on giving her.

The purple humanoid returned a minute later with something that was definitely not sweets in his arms.

Caulifla ogled as he dumped a succulent turkey in her bag. "Uhh... not exactly what I had in mind but thanks...?"

"You are welcome."

Just as he was about to close the door in her face, she stuck her foot inside, forcing the door ajar. "Hold on a sec. Hit, we go through this every single year. Last year, you gave me beans. The year before that it was a pair of heels and a hairdryer that your ex wife left behind."

"So? Why would I have any need for a hairdryer?"

"That's not the point!" Groaning, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "God, you need some help. Let me come in and help you."

He stepped forward, letting her slam into his well defined chest. Glaring frostily, he said, "Leave. I'm not letting you in."

"What?! Why not? Seriously, do you have something really embarrassing in there or something?"

"No. But I implore you to respect my privacy and _leave._ "

Caulifla glared up at him, the effect lost as she was currently donned in a dinosaur onesie which most people would consider adorable. "If you won't let me in, then come out. Come trick-or-treating with me. Kale and Cabba won't mind."

"I don't want to impose. Now please leave."

Sighing, the female saiyan did as she was asked. "Fine. I'll try again next year."

"The result will be the same."

The saiyan female didn't deign to give him an answer and, as she walked away, he closed the door and retreated into his house.

* * *

The crowd went wild as a famous supemodel appeared on one of the parade floats, dancing suggestively in her figure hugging parti-striped outfit.

Performers flipped and somersaulted all over the place, waving ribbons and twirling flags.

All this was done in celebration of the Day of the Dead, which, coincidentally, took place on October 31st, the same day as Halloween.

It was where everybody could finally let their hair down and do nothing but party from dusk till dawn.

A young woman ran.

Her sneakers splashed in grey, murky puddles of water as she made her way through the crowds, the evening breeze whipping through her hair.

Finally, she managed to escape the people, turning into a dark, isolated alleyway. Sighing in relief, she leaned against the wall, sliding down against the surface until she sat on the ground.

She got up and was about to move on when a shadow caught her attention. It flickered against the dimly lit alleyway before disappearing. The woman rubbed her eyes.

 _What was that?_

She would never get the chance to find out.

A shadow loomed behind her.

* * *

"That's ridiculous," Hit said flatly to his contractor.

Both were conversing over Skype, Hit having just left Caulifla when his client rang up.

"It's the truth!" the Arcorsian on the other end insisted. "Hit, you must believe me. When have I ever led you wrong?"

The purple humanoid's gaze flattened. "Frost."

"Okay, fine, maybe there was that aquarium incident with Vegeta but that's not the point!" Frost leaned forward until his ruby red eyes were all Hit could see in the video call. "Hit... there's a _vampire_ on the loose. In _Mexico._ "

"Vampires don't exist," Hit countered. "And even if they did, I'm an assassin not a vampire hunter. I'm afraid you're going to have to call Abraham Lincoln for that. Now are you done wasting my time?"

"Please help me!" Frost begged, falling backward into his chair and bowing his head. "I'll pay you double your normal fee!"

Hit grimaced. "You would pay so much just to lead me on a wild goose chase?"

"I have pictures. Here." The Arcorsian shoved the images into the camera. "This is one of the many victims that was killed tonight. The vampire's been going on a bit of a killing spree, you see... I've tried to talk to government officials about our little problem but they won't listen! The Day of the Dead parties are still continuing. No one is adhering to my advice!"

From his side, Hit observed the pictures that Frost provided. The resolution wasn't the best but the assassin could clearly see that the bodies were nothing but husks, drained of virtually all their blood.

"Well?" Frost prompted, his voice urgent.

"... I'll come over to your place in about two minutes."

* * *

 ** _A/N: In Yuletide Fools, I got a request from a reviewer about Hit not knowing what Halloween is... I'm not sure if this meets your expectations but... it's not exactly humorous as the story is basically Hit going on a vampire hunt. So, uh. Yeah._**

 ** _Halloween is right around the corner, so there we go!_**

 ** _This is gonna be a mini-fic._**

 ** _Inspired by X-Ventures comic of the same title._**


	2. The hunt begins

Frost poured himself another glass as he stared into the crackling hearth of the fire. Slowly, he brought the glass up to his lips and took a sip, panting his lips a deep, ruby red. He snaked his tongue around his mouth, wiping any remnants of wine away.

He straightened in his chair as a gentle footfall sounded. He swivelled around. "Good of you to make it on time, Hit."

Being a frequent client of his, Frost has established a connection between their homes; a wondrous piece of technology at teleported an individual from one station to the other.

"Tell me more about this vampire."

"Straight to the point, as usual." Frost was unsure whether he should feel grateful or otherwise. "Like I told you over our little Skype call, there seems to be some kind of supernatural creature on the loose. A vampire, I believe."

Hit shifted his weight from one foot to the other, clearly still at least a bit disbelieving of Frost's theory.

"Do you have any other information about this vampire?"

"Well, you know that I'm a huge vampire fanatic. From all my research on vampires, I can tell you a few things. One, their chi cannot be sensed as they are undead creatures. Second, only beheading will kill them. And don't even try garlic, that only works in movies."

"Hn. And how do you know this, exactly? What kind of research have you been doing?"

A small, simpering smile graced the Arcorsian's sharp features. "Don't tell anyone, now, Hit, but I've been developing a vampire serum. If I inject it into any living creature, they will develop temporary vampirism. It's fascinating really. You should drop by my lab sometime."

Hit could have levelled a mountain with how flat his gaze was. "I'll pass. Just to clarify, you want me to find this vampire and kill it? For double the normal fee?"

Frost nodded. "That's right. You'll be a very rich man if you choose to complete this mission, Hit." A little incentive never hurt.

"I am already rich." The purple humanoid removed his hands from his pockets, making Frost eye him warily. Could the assassin really be trusted? "But I accept your mission."

Frost relaxed, but not by much "Thank you. You're doing Mexico a huge service."

"Indeed I am doing the drug lords of Mexico a great service," Hit stated, Frost's eyes widening when the words came from his mouth. Hit's own lips twitched upward in a small gesture of amusement. "You don't think I do some research on my clients beforehand? I've always known, Frost, since the very first time you contacted me in '98." He turned away and started walking toward the huge double doors that led to some other big room in Frost's Italian palazzo. "But who am to judge? I operate in the underworld as well. But tell me, Frost, how long do you think your cover as the vampire fanatic will last?"

"No one will ever suspect the loony lunatic of being a notorious drug lord," Frost defended, narrowing his eyes irritably. He almost knocked over his glass of wine as he stood indignantly. "And besides, it's not a total cover. Vampires really do fascinate me."

Hit gave him one last nod before unleashing himself onto an unsuspecting Mexico.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Like I said, mini bite-sized chapters (:_**


	3. Hunter or hunted?

From the rooftops of Mexico, Hit kept himself shrouded in shadow as he observed the police officers throw tarps over the victims' bodies.

He stood there, unmoving, for what had to be a few good hours. It was past midnight by the time the police stopped their work and evacuated the crime scene. Hit's lip curled. How stupid and incompetent could they be to just _leave_ like that? Anything, including evidence, was free to be tampered with.

Another thought entered his mind. Corruption.

Shaking his head, he jumped down to a balcony before jumping down from there and landing solidly on the ground.

Without hesitation, he tore the tarps from the bodies, taking in the sight of the husk-like bodies. Every last drop of blood had been drained from their veins, but the only tell-tale signs were the two tiny pinpricks on the sides of their necks.

Hit had studied enough of Anatomy 101 to know that the vampire had deliberately attacked their jugulars for a quick, easy snack.

Something glinting in the moonlight caught his eye. Intrigued, Hit reached down and pulled something out of one the husk's tight grasp.

It was a ring. A ring with strange, unearthly symbols engraved into the surface.

Upon further inspection, he discovered that there was blood and dirt in this victim's nails as well. This man had fought. But for what? His life? Hit's gaze travelled back to the ring he held. Or something else?

A gentle footfall reached his ears and he turned.

A row of sharp teeth, the most notable being two protruding, curved fangs, greeted his line of vision, a sharp contrast from the dark.

"Hello, fishy," it crooned.

Hit pocketed the ring and drew his swords.


End file.
